


Judal and Hakuryuu's Disasterous Love Life

by Midnighter_Spoons



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluffy as hell, Juhaku is life, M/M, oneshots for days
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighter_Spoons/pseuds/Midnighter_Spoons
Summary: Just pure Juhaku fluff and angst later.





	Judal and Hakuryuu's Disasterous Love Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midknite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midknite/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Midknite, our favorite Juhaku writer.   
> Midknite, we really love your Juhaku fanfictions and can't wait for more! I (Spoons) really appreciate all your responses to my comments!  
>  Hi, this is Midnighter, and I just have to say, your writing was what got me shipping Juhaku. You're amazing! Both of us who own this account love your work and would like to dedicate this cute snippet fic of Juhaku to you.

Sleep. Precious sleep. Hakuryuu loves his sleep, but it can be very hard for him to get that cherished sleep. Especially, when a very thick braid is laying right on his face.   
Hakuryuu loves Judal very much, but he is horrible to sleep with. He has such thick hair and moves around way too much. He never ever stays still. 

 

"Mhmm?" 

Hakuryuu awakens to a ball of hair in his face. Not sure if he's dreaming, he moves his hand only to find it trapped underneath a warm, but very heavy body. He groans. Not again. 

He looks over to find the love of his life curled into a ball. Judal looks almost peaceful, if it weren't for the fact that he's moved about 500 times in the last hour alone. It wouldn't be such a problem, Hakuryuu has been in worse before, except that when Judal moves, his giant-ass braid follows. 

In the day, Judal's braid is fine. In fact, it is downright gorgeous, at least in Hakuryuu's opinion. His long dark locks, paired with his pale face and gorgeous body, makes him only more perfect. Not to mention the way that Judal will let Hakuryuu's cousin and friends to braid it in all sorts of ways. (And that it's very fun to completely mess it up when they're making out in the closets.) 

However, in the night, it is nothing but a nuisance. Hakuryuu has woken up multiple times, believing he was been strangled or choked, only to find Judal's braid wrapped around him like a cobra. He loves Judal, but he hasn't had a decent night sleep in months. 

But, Hakuryuu still loves his dark-haired mage, no matter how much his lover ruins his sleep. So, he pull Judal close, moving his braid, and falls quickly asleep. He will talk to Judal in the morning about his braid, but for now, sleep is way more important.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a work in progress, but hope you enjoyed! Finished this within 2 minutes of posting, so excuse the rushed ending!


End file.
